


“You’re back early”

by Faetality



Series: Kiss With A Fist [3]
Category: Leverage, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Eliot, Crossover Pairings, D/s dynamic, Edging, M/M, PWP, Top Chris Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetality/pseuds/Faetality
Summary: Eliot returns to the states earlier than expected, it’s a surprise, Chris might even admit he missed him.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Eliot Spencer
Series: Kiss With A Fist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765564
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	“You’re back early”

**Author's Note:**

> Author started Leverage and got dragged down a rabbit hole and had the thought- “Outside the Leverage crew who could handle Eliot Spencer?” 
> 
> Chris was the natural conclusion.

“You’re back early.” Chris hadn’t expected the hitter to be back in the country for another week. It was a rare thing for Eliot to be off schedule; it worried him. The younger man simply smiled and ducked his head with a shrug. 

“Had an opportunity to get in and out early. Thought I’d take it. What are ya working on?” Eliot came around the desk to stand at his shoulder, feet silent on the hardwood. 

“Just financials. Tax prep for the business.” Chris replied, tilting his head back to accept a light kiss on his lips. “You okay?”  _ Are you hurt?  _

“Nothing to write home about.” 

Chris’s eyes narrowed but he quirked a smile. “Go shower; I’ll finish up in here.” His voice was gentle, just the slightest bit of a command in it. It was a test as much as a proposition. Eliot’s reaction would tell him what they were doing. He watched a shudder move through the man, a smile and deep breath. 

“Yessir.” 

Chris didn’t watch him leave. He knew where he was going. He knew that he wasn’t going anywhere at all.

*

“Easy, maybe I want to take it slow tonight. You’ve been gone a while.” He’d come into his bedroom to find Eliot in his bed; nothing but a thin cotton shirt and a pair of sweatpants covering him. Chris has wasted little time climbing over him and capturing his lips. They rarely had nights like this one, a night with no rush and the promise of an entire week ahead of them. 

Eliot was the one who pushed hands under his shirt and flexed good hips upward in search of friction. The one who needed more. 

“Maybe I don’ want slow, Chris. Maybe I want you to show me how much you’ve missed me.” There was something needy in the growled words. Something vulnerable Chris might have missed if he were less in tune with his boy. Make no mistake that they were equals; but like this they knew _ exactly _ what they were to each other. Chris slid back. 

“Okay then.” He has the man naked in half a minute, clothes tossed over the edge of the bed. Eliot hadn’t lied, other than a few bruises he was in perfect condition. Still,  _ someone somewhere  _ marked his boy. Chris left his underwear on, used a single calloused hand to spread Eliot’s thighs. He slotted between them perfectly. “But you might be surprised, sweetheart.” The endearment slipped easily from his tongue but Eliot tended to tense at the term, this time he went boneless, head tilting back and allowing the hunter full access to the vulnerable area. 

“Gonna have to remind you who’s you are, ain’t I? ‘Cuse no one gets to mark you up like this except me, isn’t that right?” He sucked a bruise right about his pulse and then continued downward. Eliot had sensitive nipples- Chris had loved learning that particular fact. So after he bites a harsh claiming into the man’s pec he shows him a bit of gentle loving. There was no need to rush, he could take his time coaxing them into peaks and tugging with his teeth. He could savor the gasp and the gritted “ _ Chris.”  _ Hands ran through his hair, tugging gently. 

Chris continued on. Eliot’s cock was rock hard by the time Chris showed it any attention. Love bites littered his chest, neck, thighs… anywhere Chris knew better could get away with such things. He kitten licked the tip and down the shaft until Eliot’s labored breathing turned into bitten off whines of his name. Then, and only then, did he take him into his mouth. 

Chris had never much thought about how much of a power trip  _ giving  _ someone head could be. But with Eliot’s thighs tensing against his body and his hips flexing like he simply couldn’t  _ help himself.  _ It was a rush. One that made Chris take him deeper and dig his fingertips just that much harder into warm flesh. When Eliot starts to gasp, the hand in Chris’ hair beginning to pull, he stops. 

“Wha?” The look in the hitter’s eyes speaks volumes in confusion and some sort of betrayal. 

“Told you I wanted to go slow. You going to let me or do you need to cum now?”  _ Need.  _ It was always about needs. 

“I…” another ragged breath “no. No, keep going.” 

Chris grinned and dropped a kiss to his hip. 

“ _ Good boy.”  _

He took Eliot to the edge twice more. He teased and taunted, traced patterns gently over his heaving stomach until his breathing was calm once more, all until his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat and unshed tears filled his eyes.  _ Once more then I’ll let him come.  _

It was getting harder to draw him back, when Chris pulls away the fourth time and turned his head and sunk his teeth deep into the soft skin of his inner thigh. His boy gave a strangled shout, body going tight and his hands twisted into the sheets with enough tension that the threads stretched. Eliot came.  _ From a bite.  _ It seemed he was far from finished with learning what made the hitter tick. 

He crawled up the bed and stretched out alongside Eliot, using two fingers to turn his head for a quick kiss. Then he brushed along the start tear tracks on his face. 

“You okay?”

Long lashes flutter and Chris is met with distant blue eyes. He hummed. 

“Your turn.” The man murmured. He was slow in his movements, riding the haze of pleasure, but he still slipped a hand into Chris’s boxers and took him in hand. Chris’s eyes fell shut. 

_ His _ orgasm is no surprise, a steady build of pleasure that crested into a wave of bliss. 

“Gonna have’ta shower again.”  _ Gods his voice is raw.  _

“Mmhmm.” Chris wrapped an arm around his waist. “Just in a minute. Missed you when you were gone.”

Eliot smiled and Chris thought that maybe, just maybe, he’d ask Eliot to stay the full week. Maybe he’d even agree to stay this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> (If there are mistakes I apologize. It’s late and I will edit this later, I was just excited to post)


End file.
